The Magic of the Crystal Heart
by Ocean's Oracion
Summary: I don't really have a good summary for this yet, but here's what I got. Emmy Potter knew she was special, but what she didn't know was how special she truly was, and now, her whole life has been turned upside down. With soul bonds, soul mates, and soul magic, it's a wonder she's even still sane.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'M ALIVE! Before anyone says anything, I'll explain why I'm writing this. For months, I was excited to watch Steven Universe, and when I saw that the Crystal Gems (excluding Steven) were female, I had this idea. I had so much inspiration for this story that it took up all of my free time. Also, I have my new Chapter of Harry Potter and the Pokémon Adventure: Kanto planned out, but I need your help. Harry gets a new Pokémon in it, but I need you guys to decide what he gets. So, by the end of the day, I will have up a poll for what he gets, which will end by March 5****th****. And before anyone asks, I'm using some of my favorite Pokémon for it. Anyways, without further ado, I present to you, The Magic of the Crystal Heart. Also, my fem Harry's name is Emerald Onyx Potter, Emmy for short, and since I have no idea what state Rebecca Sugar put Beach City in, I'm saying it's Florida.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and Steven Universe. They belong in that order to J.K. Rowling and Rebecca Sugar. ****T T**

The Crystal Gems were once a prosperous race of people. Born with magic crystals, they slew monsters made from corrupt and evil crystals. However, the race started to die out for no known reason, and few survived. One of the Crystal Oracles, before she died, gave this prophecy: _Born to Onyx and Emerald, her power will be used for evil in her fifteenth year, and will eventually destroy the world, unless Ruby and Pearl show how much she means to them._

**Number 4 Privet** **Drive**

Emmy's POV

It was another boring day for me. I made the Dursley's breakfast, did part of my chores, made Petunia and Dudley's lunch, did the other part of my chores, and now I was making the Dursley's dinner, with Aunt Petunia watching me to make sure I didn't do anything freakish to the food, when Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen extremely happy. He saw me cooking and scowled at me, before seeing Aunt Petunia and picking her up, spinning her around, (how he managed to do that with his walrus-like body, I'll never know).

"Petunia, I've got great news!" Vernon yelled out.

"What is it," she said, "What's got you so excited?"

"I've been chosen to be the head of a new branch of Grunnings!" Petunia started shrieking out in happiness.

"Oh Vernon, that's wonderful news! With your promotion means more money, and with more money means better furniture, better food, and better clothes. Oh, we'll be rich Vernon, rich." She said that part with a happy sigh, a faraway look in her eyes as she imagined it. At hearing that, Vernon got a guilty look in his eye, which Petunia immediately noticed.

"Vernon, what's wrong? Aren't you happy about your promotion?" asked Petunia

"Yes, but," at this, Vernon looked away guiltily, "IfIacceptthepromotionwe'llhavemovetoAmerica." He said it all in one breath, but I somehow managed to hear everything, and I realized something that broke my heart. If Uncle Vernon accepted the promotion, then I might never see my friends again.

I must've spaced out for a few minutes, because the next thing I heard was, "Girl, pack your things. We're going to Beach City, USA."

I obediently went upstairs to my room, still too shocked to say anything, but after I closed the door, I was reminded of something when I heard a hoot coming from the corner of my room.

I quickly scribbled out a note to Hermione, explaining how this was my last letter to her for awhile, and asking her to tell Neville how sorry I am, and that her and Neville were my best friends, and asking her to kick Ron where it counts when she sees him again. He's been hounding me since first year, demanding that I ditched my other friends, and be his girlfriend. After I saved his sister Ginny, it got even worse. One time, he cornered me in the hall in between lessons, before FORCING me against the wall, and KISSING me! When I gasped out of shock, he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. Luckily, Professor McGonagall had seen the whole thing, and assigned him three months of detention when the school year started, and Ron's whining cost him another month of detention.

After that, word spread around quickly that Ron kissed me. In fact, everyone had heard about it by dinner, which was embarrassing. However, I got my revenge that same night. Just before everyone left for their common rooms, I cast a high level charm that I learned ahead of time, to make all the plates and silverware at the table attack Ron, as payback for the hallway assault. It was totally worth the forty points that were taken from Gryffindor.

I turned towards Hedwig, my special owl/water phoenix hybrid, and tied my letter to her leg.

"Hedwig, I need you to take this to Hermione, and stay there for at least a day, and then I need you to leave Hermione's, fly at least a few miles away, and then water flash to where I am, by following our familiar bond. Will you do that for me girl?" I asked

"_Of course Emmy. What do you think I am, a normal owl?" _Hedwig replied_._ You see, when a wizard has a phoenix or phoenix hybrid for a familiar, that person can understand what it is trying to say.

"That's my girl." I replied. Opening the window, I watched as Hedwig spread her wings, and flew off in the apparent direction of Hermione's house, before turning to my room, and seeing everything in the floor, I opened my trunk, and cast a wandless spell that I taught myself, sending all of my clothes into the trunk, before packing up other things the spell wouldn't work for, like my broom, my ink, quill pens, and scrolls, the photo album of my parents, the basilisk fang I snagged from the Chamber of Secrets last school year, and my custom wand, Emerald, Angel Wing Feather, and Crushed Onyx 12 ½ inches, sturdy. I had gotten it made in Knockturn Alley, as the wand Ollivander sold me didn't feel right, and I heard that Knockturn Alley wands don't have the trace on them. Snapping my trunk closed, I tapped it three times, watching it shrink, before putting it in my pocket. Once that was finished, I headed downstairs, just in time to hear Dudley whining.

"But Dad, I don't WANT to go. All of my friends are here, and the Great Humberto is performing again tonight for the first time in years." Dudley whined, before Uncle Vernon pulled him down, and whispered something in his ear, which made Dudley smirk, before trudging upstairs, grabbing a luggage bag, and heading outside and putting it in the trunk of Vernon's car. A few minutes later, and everything was packed in the car, with me sitting on the luggage, and Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon all sitting in the seats smirking as they watched me squirm around, hitting my head every time we hit a bump. We pulled into the airport parking lot, where I had to unload luggage and put it on a trolley. Uncle Vernon quickly got tickets, three first class tickets and one economy class ticket, before we boarded the plane. One eight hour flight later, and we got off the plane. I got a cart while Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley waited for the luggage. When I came back, all of their stuff was right at their feet. I sighed, knowing that I would have to put everything on the trolley, or as they call them here in America, carts. I started off with the biggest ones, barely able to lift them, knowing that my so called family were laughing at me. Once I put everything on the cart, we headed to the rental car Grunnings provided.

We made it to Beach City by seven o'clock, which was a small town in between New Smyrna Beach and Palm Bay. We started driving a round, looking for something to eat, when Dudley pointed out a donut shop called the Big Donut. Vernon shoved some of the dollars he exchanged with pounds into my hand, and told me to get some donuts for Dudley. Climbing out of the van, I was about to go inside when I heard tires squealing. Turning around, I saw Vernon peeling out of there as fast as he could make the car go. Knowing something like this might happen, I was extremely glad that I had gotten the special trunk at Diagon Alley the first time I was there, and that I put in my pocket. Hearing my stomach grumble, I turned around and headed inside.


	2. SOPA

**Sorry guys, not an update this time either. I have horrible news for you, and this will effect everything on . SOPA 2014 is real. People have tried to get it passed silently again, and the deadline for signatures is Wednesday of next week. We have 40,420 as of right now, while I am typing this, and we need 100,000 signatures. So spread the word to everyone, and sign the petition. The link for the petition is right here.**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**


End file.
